The Devil In Me
by adii1201
Summary: She can't share him anymore


**Disclaimer:** I'd say it a million times if I have to, it's not mine.

**A/N:** First let me begin by saying that if you never watched the deleted scene from this episode, you should! The song is "The Devil In Me" by Kate Voegele (The acoustic version, cause it's better) and it takes place at 2x22, right after Lynette sees Tom going upstairs with Nora.

_The Devil In Me__  
_

Lynette went back to her car after seeing Tom and Nora go upstairs. She couldn't cry, she couldn't breathe. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind and she had so many questions she knew she probably won't get answer for. 

_Far in the distance  
This is the view from the other side  
How did I let this pass me by?_

So shattered, so broken. _"How could he have done that to me?"_ She whispered into the silence. She felt the pain running through her and she couldn't take it. A tear ran down her cheek as she whispered again _"He was suppose to love me"_

_Took me for granted  
Planted thorns in this garden of mine  
What are the chances?_  
_My hope has died_

She wanted so badly to stop crying. _'He's not worth it'_ she kept trying to convince herself. But he was. He was the only man she ever loved this much. He was the only man who ever made her feel like he did. He was the only one for her and she thought she was the only one for him. 

_Please have mercy  
You've unnerved me  
I don't deserve this pain_

She rested her feet on the seat and wrapped her arms around her knees. Every part of her body hurt so much and she hated him for making her feel like this. She always believed in him. Or at least wanted to. But he broke her trust, he broke her heart.

_So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?  
Don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the devil in me_

"_How did I let him in like this? How could I have been so stupid to trust him and give him everything that I am? It's my fault I'm hurting this much. I should've known he'd hurt me. I should've known this would end because there's no such thing as a perfect love."_ She cried, trying to calm herself down but she couldn't. She just lost the most important thing she ever had. She just lost the one thing she never wanted to lose.

_Thinking it over  
Those were days dark as ebony nights  
The end of October felt like a lifetime_

I had a suspicion  
But didn't want to believe you a liar  
You had a mission to prove me right

She took their photo out of her purse, their wedding photo. Tom gave it to her and wrote behind it _"To love you and only you forever" _

"_Forever"_ She said, letting out a cry. She felt mad at herself for wishing she was in his arms at that moment. She loved him and she knew that the minute she'll see him she'd fall for his lies, go back to his arms. She hated that he made her so weak. 

_You took my trust  
Ground it to dust  
Found out I knew better_

She put the photo back and wiped her face. She took her wedding ring off and threw it in her purse. _"He doesn't deserve my forgiveness anymore. I gave him the chance to come clean but he chose to hurt me even more"_

_So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?  
Don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the devil in me_

She drove back to the airport, not wanting to be near Nora's house for one more second. "_Come on Lynette. Get yourself together. You have a family to raise and you're all alone now. You have to be strong"_ She whispered to herself. But she was too weak, too hurt to believe in her own words. _'Tom would know how to comfort me now.'_ She thought and tears welled up her eyes again. 

_And I don't wanna feel the pain  
And I don't want another day  
Shackled to your ball and chain  
You're entirely to blame  
And I'm so tired of explaining  
The sensation of no Novocain_

Her body hurt and she was tired. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up in his arms to find out this was just a bad dream. That he wasn't having an affair, that he still loved her. But she knew she couldn't. She was very much awake when she saw him with her. This wasn't a dream, just her new living nightmare. 

_So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?  
Don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the devil in me  
_

She took her things and walked to the airport. It was time to go home to her family and friends. She needed their support now more than ever. They were the only things she had left because the love of her life turned out to be a liar and she turned out to be just a shattered woman with a broken heart.

_I don't have a prayer if  
There is no charity in your heart  
Couldn't you spare me?  
I've done my part  
_

She got on the plane and never looked back. She knew he won't be there. He will never be there. She just wiped the tears away and had one wish in her heart: to stop loving him because this pain was killing her.

_So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?  
Don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the devil in me_


End file.
